


Lull

by voleuse



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random office moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

  
_*thwack*_  
_*thwack*_  
The door to Casey and Dan's office opened, and Dana appeared in the doorway.  
"Watch out!"  
_*thwack*_  
Dana scowled from her new vantage point, sprawled on the floor after diving to avoid the onslaught of the red rubber ball. "Is there a reason I almost suffered from a concussion, boys?"  
Casey, seated on the sofa, tossed the ball at the wall again. "Slow news day."  
_*thwack*_  
The ball bounced off the wall neatly, and Dan, leaning on his desk, reached out to catch it. "We're bored."  
Dana hauled herself up from the floor, clutching the metal frame of the door. "It's going to get even slower." She tossed a sheet of paper onto Casey's desk and glared . "Football cancelled due to thunderstorm."  
Dan groaned.  
_*thwack*_  
"Stop doing that!" Dana sputtered. "Find something else to do. Preferably something that doesn't endanger lives." The door shut behind her, and Casey shrugged.  
_*thwack*_  
Dana's shout reached them through the glass walls. "I heard that!"  
"Geez." Dan swung his legs over his desk and straddled his chair. "Remember back in the day, Casey?"  
"Back in the day?" Casey swiveled on the sofa and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "Sure, Danny."  
"Back in the day," he continued, "when we could do _fun_ things when there wasn't anything to do. Like play ball, or watch cartoons, or--"  
"Drink chocolate milk."  
"Exactly!" Danny propped his chin in his hands. "What happened to those days, Casey?"  
"We let them go, my friend." Casey's voice sounded lazy, almost sleepy. "We let them go."  
"Doesn't seem right."  
"It doesn't."  
There was a pause, and then...  
_*thwack*_  
Casey jumped as the ball, ricocheting through the room, shot into his stomach. "Geez, Danny!"  
"Dana's in her office now, you know."  
Casey returned Dan's grin.  
_*thwack*_  
_*thwack*_  
The door opened, and Jeremy peered in.  
"Watch out!"


End file.
